Apuestas Comprometedoras
by Saigleri
Summary: NUeva discusión entre Zoro y Sanji. Una apuesta, y las chicas de por medio... Quién ganará?


**APUESTAS COMPROMETEDORAS**

Transcurría una tarde apacible en el Going Merry. Era un día como otro cualquiera: el sol brillaba, en el cielo azul había alguna que otra nube solitaria, y los tripulantes del barco estaban inmersos en sus tareas vespertinas. Se oían ruidos de alguien haciendo pesas y gemidos de esfuerzo, pero de repente, unos gritos interrumpieron la tranquilidad del momento.  
- ¡Eh tú! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hacer ruido? ¡Estoy elaborando una nueva receta y no me dejas concentrarme!  
- Calla, rubiales, y vete otra vez a tu cocinita. ¡Quizás el que debería hacer algo de ejercicio eres tú, que te pasas la vida entre ollas y sartenes y nunca se te ve entrenar!

- A mis piernas no les hace ninguna falta entrenar, tal como están me sobran y me bastan.  
- ¿Ah si? Pues yo no diría lo mismo. Y parece ser que tu querida Nami tampoco. ¿Todavía no te das cuenta de que pasa de ti?

Una mueca de espasmo cruzó la cara del cocinero, y su cigarro cayó al suelo de la sorpresa.

- ¿Se puede saber que dices de Nami? No se a que ha venido ese comentario.  
- Vamos, Sanji. Se nota a la legua de que estás coladito por ella. Las miradas que le diriges, las atenciones que le prestas… ¡si sus postres son más suculentos incluso que los de Robin!  
- ¡Oh, vaya! El peliverde está molesto por su querida arqueóloga. Pues tampoco te creas que lo tuyo es un secreto de estado… Y ella no te hace mucho caso, que digamos…  
- ¡¡¿Oye guapo que estás insinuando! – Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la cara del espadachín.  
- Yo no insinúo nada, simplemente digo lo que hay. – El cocinero ya había encendido un nuevo pitillo, apoyado sobre una pierna y con la otra cruzada, mientras disfrutaba con las reacciones que provocaba en Zoro su comentario. – A estas alturas deberías haberte dado cuenta de que la fuerza bruta no la impresiona. Deberías imitarme, y decantarte por la caballerosidad.  
- ¡Y TU DEBERÍAS HABERTE DADO CUENTA DE QUE LO ÚNICO QUE A NAMI LE INTERESA DE TI ES UTILIZARTE!

- Eso lo dices tú!

- ¿Estás seguro? La boca del espadachín se torció hacia arriba en su típica y pícara sonrisa ladeada. Puedes retarme, si lo deseas…

- ¡YO A TI NO NECESITO DEMOSTRARTE NADA! –Sanji parecía totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que consigo a Nico Robin antes de que Nami te dirija siquiera una mirada de interés.

- ¿Me apostarías tus turnos de noche durante un mes?

- Incluso durante un año.

- Acepto la apuesta. –La ceja a la vista del muchacho se curvó hacia arriba, dirigiendo a su contrincante una mirada de desafío.- El primero que consiga rollo con su chica hará los turnos de noche del otro durante un mes seguido.

- Trato hecho.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por los gritos de Nami, que reclamaba urgentemente la presencia del cocinero, el cual atendió su petición de inmediato con un embelesado "¡Ya voy pelirroja mía!", seguido de una despectiva mueca de Zoro que claramente quería expresar "con este tío no hay remedio…"

El peliverde siguió con sus ejercicios de pesas, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues pronto se vio interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez por una interesada Robin.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, espadachín. Jamás habría imaginado eso de ti –Su voz sonó sarcástica y burlona.

- ¡¿Q-qué! – El joven sintió como el rubor ascendía por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus orejas, las cuales notaba excesivamente calientes. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?  
- Lo suficiente como para saber lo que os traéis vosotros dos entre manos. –La voz de la morena, tan sensual como de costumbre, era además dulce y calmada, y ella parecía estar disfrutando claramente con aquella situación.

El peliverde tragó gran cantidad de saliva, y sus brazos parecieron perder la fuerza. Las pesas que tenía en las manos resbalaron de ellas y cayeron rodando hasta la proa del barco.

Robin comenzó a acercarse lentamente al espadachín, con movimientos felinos y sensuales, y moviendo excitantemente las caderas, hasta situarse con su cuerpo pegado al de su "contento" compañero, quien parecía incapaz de realizar cualquier acción en ese momento.

Puso un dedo sobre sus labios, juguetona, y fue juntándose cada vez más a él, hasta quedar a apenas unos milímetros de distancia.

- Pero creo que me voy a entretener un poco con todo esto –repuso, con malicia.

Dicho esto, se alejó como había venido con una pícara sonrisa en los labios, pensando para sí "espadachín… eres tan tierno…" y dejando a un desarmado Zoro tirado en cubierta y apoyado contra la barandilla.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Sanji preparaba ya la cena, con sus pensamientos concentrados en como podría abordar a Nami. Poco tiempo después, llamó a sus compañeros a cenas.

- ¡LA COMIDA ESTÁ SERVIDA! Y para mi pelirroja, un suculento plato cocinado especialmente para ella –Mientras decía esto, el cocinero rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás a la aludida, para dejar un exquisito plato de "pato a la mandarina" enfrente a ella, más seductor incluso que de costumbre. Cómo era de esperar, todos intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza, pues era normal que el cocinero se comportase así con las chicas, pero no con Nami en especial, a excepción de la mueca de Zoro, acompañada de su característico gruñido, y la sonrisa divertida de Robin, que parecía estarlo pasando en grande.

- Veo que lo tienes difícil, espadachín -le susurró esta última al oído.

Así pasaron los días, entre directas insinuaciones de Sanji, desesperados intentos de Zoro y jugueteos de Robin dirigidos a este último, acompañados de algún que otro puteo por parte de ella misma y del resto de sus camaradas.

Esta actitud extraña por parte de su tripulación rondaba por la mente de Luffy, que no terminaba de entender el porqué.

"Que extraño. Zoro y Sanji están muy raros estos días, e incluso a Robin la noto diferente. Y mientras, el resto no tenemos ni idea de lo que pasa… La verdad es que desde que Robin llegó al barco tuve claro lo que Zoro sentía por ella, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a expresarlo tan directamente. Y Sanji… está tan pendiente de Nami que incluso parece que le da igual la comida…

En fin, creo que mi estómago está comenzando a comerse a sí mismo, ya va siendo hora de la zampaaaa!"

A estas alturas, Sanji ya había tomado una determinación. De aquella noche no pasaba.

- ¡¡¡LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA!

Todos acudieron rápidamente a la llamada, y el primero, su famélico capitán.  
Cuándo hubieron terminado de comer, todos se fueron a fuera, a excepción de Nami que quedó revisando unos mapas.

"Ahora es el momento"

La pelirroja se levantó de la silla con intención de ir a por un vaso de zumo, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sanji se puso enfrente de ella y la aprisionó con su cuerpo contra la mesa.

La chica parecía demasiado sorprendida como para articular palabra, y él se lanzó sobre ella en un intenso beso, por lo que los dos quedaron tendidos el uno sobre la otra.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO! –Gritó la pelirroja, furiosa –Aunque, por otra parte…- Su voz se tornó melosa y juguetona- Tampoco está nada mal, cocinero.

Tiró de la corbata del rubio, y con la otra mano acariciando sus cabellos volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él, para explorar toda su boca y sentir este beso en toda su intensidad.

Sanji, sorprendido y a la vez muy halagado, estaba disfrutando como nunca en aquel instante.  
Y mientras, a la luz de la luna…

Zoro estaba recostado como muchas otras veces, al parecer durmiendo, cuándo escuchó una sensual voz que de sobras conocía.

Al fin estás solo, espadachín. A decir verdad, ya me he cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón. Como premio por tanto esfuerzo dejaré que me atrapes ya ganes tu apuesta.

Robin se había colocado sobre el muchacho, con las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sentada sobre él, y pronunciaba estas palabras al tiempo que metía las manos por debajo de su camisa y acariciaba su varonil torso.  
Esta vez, él no se mostró cohibido, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Torció su boca en un ya conocido gesto, y pasó su lengua por los labios como muchas veces hacía en sus combates.

Asió a la mujer firmemente por la cintura y dijo:

- Ya iba siendo hora.  
La atrajo hacia sí con relativa brusquedad y le propinó un feroz beso en el que se demostraba su carácter dulce y tímido pero a la vez duro y salvaje. Corto pero muy intenso.

- Vaya, espadachín…

- Ven conmigo. Creo que acabo de ganarme mi premio.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, y jamás habrían imaginado la estampa que allí les esperaba: Nami, tumbada de espaldas en la mesa, con un escote bastante más pronunciado de lo normal, y Sanji sobre ella, con la corbata floja y la camisa desabrochada hasta el medio, y los dos se besaban como si en ello les fuese la vida.  
- Ejemp…

Fue un carraspeo de Zoro el que interrumpió la escena.  
- ¿Que haces tú aquí? Bueno, de todas formas… creo que está bastante claro quién ha ganado, ¿no?

- Por supuesto. Está claro que yo.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo! ¿Es que no nos ves?

- Yo la he besado antes

- Que dices, si…

- ¡¡¡UN MOMENTO! –Un grito de Nami paró la discusión. -¿Qué significa esto?

- Eh… verás, Nami, yo…  
- ¡CON QUE ERA TODO UNA APUESTA! Habréis apostado pasta, por lo menos, ¿no? ¬¬… Robin, ¿tú sabías algo de esto?

- Pues a decir verdad sí… Y creo saber también quienes van a hacer nuestros turnos de noche durante el mes que viene, ¿verdad, Nami?

-¡Eeyy! ¡No me parece mala idea! ;) Que lindos estarán juntitos, en amor y compañía .

**N.A:** Woolas! Espero que os guste este nuevo fic, la verdad es que fue un poco paranoia momentánea pero no quedó mal del todo, o si:S  
Un poco falso por parte de Robin pero bueno, es lo que se merecían estos dos por estar siempre discutiendo ¬¬

Una reacción demasiado rara en Zoro esperar a que Robin actuase? Si, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero supongo que la conoce y sabía que es lo que ella iba a hacer… jiji

La verdad esque SxN no es mi pareja favorita, pero con luffy no podría hacerlo, es tan niño que no se presta a estas cosas jeje

Bueno espero que os guste, y porfa dejad reviews que me hace mucha MUCHA ilusión!

Besiños!


End file.
